To Fight is To Live
by surforst
Summary: A story focused on Senior Senior Senior. He has faced Kim Possible multiple times and lost. What happens when he wins? Will it matter how?


"Don't fight a battle if you don't gain anything by winning." Patton 

**To Fight is To Live.**

I.

"Father I don't want to be doing this. I want to work on my tan!"

"Now Junior how else will you learn the proper conduct of a villain if you don't observe the real thing in action." Senior placed his can down firmly on the ground as he looked back towards his son. The dark skinned boy was practically dancing in place as he continued to protest Senior's kind attempts to educate him.

"But Father I don't want to be a villain. I want to be a teen pop idol."

Senior frowned as he looked towards the entrance. Soon his teen rival would appear and the epic struggle would once again commence. "Now Junior I promised you that I would make you a teen idol and I will. For now though we must prepare for our foe. It would not be fitting to be caught unprepared after all."

Turning Senior made his way down the hallway ignoring the protest in his knees. His age was catching up with him more and more as the years passed. What did not seem to diminish with the passing of time was the way his blood boiled at the challenge. Just like how he had risen from a poor penniless ex-soldier to the richest of men he too intended to become the greatest villain he could. It would not after all be appropriate to approach anything without the fullest attention one could bring to bear. Senior Senior's after all excelled in everything they attempted.

Looking up he smiled as the figure appeared in his monitor gently drifting down in a black parachute. His foe was completely unaware of what awaited her. "Soon Ms. Possible we shall do battle again."

"Father?" His son confused voice broke him from his thoughts.

'Focus Senior it is not proper after all to be distracted when your foe comes. Proper villains are always focused after all.'

"Come Junior!"

Moving forward Senior made his way towards the entrance. A smile came to his face when he entered the room when he noticed the metallic tentacle emerge from the floor. His son though missed even this most obvious detail as he strolled in and flopped down on the couch. Pressing a few buttons on his wrist watch Senior watched as the tentacle disappeared waiting for its prey.

"Father what is the plan this time?"

"You will see Junior you will see."

II.

It was almost twenty minutes later when his teen nemesis finally made her appearance. 'A clear violation of the code of conduct between foes. I am most disappointed.'

Ignoring his own disappointment in the young women before him he still put on his best smile as he strolled towards her. Stopping he held his cane in front of him as he regarded her with a smile on his face. "So good of you to join us Ms. Possible."

"I'm here" She paused trying to catch her breath "to stop you Senior Senior Senior."

Frowning he took a good look at her. Her hair which usually appeared to float on her shoulders in a silky mass was now tangled and lusterless. Her face was pale and her green eyes dull as she struggled for breath. Her form was slightly hunched over and her hand rested on her middle as if she was suffering some intense pain there. His foe was not in the best condition.

'Probably suffering from the flu. It would be rude to point this out. She does have a warrior pride after all.'

Senior never allowed the smile to leave his face though as he pondered her condition. Taking a step back he allowed his smile to grow wider. "Now Ms. Possible I had a dream last night. Do you care to hear it?"

"Sure." Her voice sounded weaker then usual as she waved her left hand weakly. Her right never left her stomach.

'I had this dream about an epic struggle. Man versus machine. Who in the end is superior the creator or the creation. I wish to test that theory with you now."

"Spanking!"

Reaching for his wrist watch controller he carefully adjusted the machine setting down a few levels. Looking back he frowned realizing the lack of a certain young man. "I do not mean to pry Ms. Possible but where is your young companion this night? Surely he is well."

"Ron?" Looking around slightly confused the young girl blinked for a few second. Shaking her head she looked back at him. "He's home sick I think."

"I see. Tell him I wish him a speedy recovery." With that said Senior pressed the button summoning his latest creation. A few quick additional pushed lowered the level down further.

He watched as his foe swayed slightly from shock as the nightmare creation emerged. A massive mechanical body with multiple swaying tentacles pulled itself slowly from the now opened trap door between them. A wicked screech emerged as it took its position ready for the fight.

"Now Ms. Possible I wish you luck in your attempt to defeat this machine. Come Junior!" Turning Senior headed for the exit.

"But Father what of the fight!" His son complaint caused Senior to pause again. Had he learned nothing!

Turning he addressed his son. "It is not proper to watch such things Junior. Now come."

Senior almost made to turn when he saw a shocking sight. Lashing out the machine struck Ms. Possible in the front throwing her against the wall. Where she'd usually just shake hit off she just laid there not moving. Looking towards the machine he could see it was no longer making a move.

'It was programmed to seek out Ms. Possible heart beat and not stop until it could no longer detect it. Why is it stopping now?" With a frown the old man stood there a second longer before the reason hit him. It was no longer detecting a heart beat.

Rushing forward Senior threw his cane to the side as he willed his old body to move. "Father what is wrong?"

"Junior, call Global Justice now! Tell them Ms. Possible is hurt." Raising his wrist he pushed a few additional buttons which sent the machine down into the depth again. The floor rose sealing the massive hole once again.

"But Father is that not the point?"

"Junior I will not ask you again. Call Global Justice now! It is number one on my speed dial. Now be a good boy and hurry." Senior could hear his son rush out of the room deciding to follow his father orders for once.

The floor now once again secure Senior made his way across towards the young girl. He could see no motion of her chest and heard nothing but his own ragged breathing. "Ms. Possible are you alright?" His call received not response as he crouched down besides her. His knees screamed in protest but he ignored them.

Reaching out quickly he felt along her neck for a pulse. He found none. Gently reaching around her he raised her from her position and carried her away from the wall. Laying her down gently he raised his hand again pressing another button on it. Already he could hear the internal machines in the wall running.

Reaching into his belt he grabbed the knife he always kept there. A quick flick of his wrist brought the blade out with it's tell tale gleam of metal. The finest quality of course. Grabbing the young girl shirt Senior brought the blade up quickly cutting through the black cotton material. Considering the white bra in front of him he decided that it would present no harm to leave it as is.

"I apologize for this Ms. Possible and I assure you I will of course show due respect." His head came up when he heard the halting of the machinery.

The wall in front of him soon had a small metallic saw emerge from it which quickly ran its way around. A small square quickly appeared and two small robotic arms lifted that section of the wall away and up. Reaching over he grabbed the necessary suction cups he would need.

'I hope this machine proves to worth its price.' With practiced ease he placed the suction cups on the young girl chest before turning back to the machine. He pressed the button telling it to begin.

The young girl back suddenly arched as a quick electric shock was applied. When her condition failed to change another one soon followed. This time Senior saw her chest rise slightly. It appeared the machine was indeed worth the money.

"I pray I was in time to prevent any serious damage." Senior removed the jacked he was wearing and draped it over the girl intent on now waiting till medical help could arrive. He had done was he could already.

III.

He was startled out of his silent vigil when he felt an object placed on his head. "Father!" Glancing up he saw his son walking in with two uniformed soldiers behind him. Americans it appeared.

"Senior Senior Senior step away from the girl now!" A voice, more the likely belonging to the object so rudely pressed against him, growled behind him.

"Of course." Raising he slowly stepped to his left away from the wall the young girl was located near. A few more soldiers rushed past him towards the girl performing various checks on her.

"She's alive sir." One of the soldiers near the girl looked back. Senior allowed himself to turn to see the older man behind him. The man hard blue eyes shifted back and forth between the young girl and the old man in front of him.

"Get her to the ship now. Make sure the doctor is aware of any changes and I want her shipped back home as soon as possible." Turning back to Senior he lowered his gun slightly. "Did you save her life?"

Senior consider for a second denying it due to the fact that it would like poorly on him for saving the hero but in the end he gave a slight nod. "Why?" The soldier had a confused look on his face as he regarded him.

"Because without someone to fight there is no point to the struggle."

"I see. Well considering your actions I'll forget that you were here. Make sure you're gone by the morning." The soldier turned to leave.

"One moment if you don't mind. Can you tell me what is wrong with the young girl?"

Turning back the soldier silently regarded him. Then he smiled slightly. "I guess you have a right to know. Someone got ticked off at her and poisoned her and her young friend. We would have gotten her sooner but GL seemed to have misplaced the coordinates concerning her locations. We had to in the end contact her techie friend. Good thing we did I wouldn't trust her right now with certain people."

"I see. I'm sure you will of course deal with Global Justice distressing inability to remember such vital information."

"That's for the big boys back home to decide. Well I've got to get going." He turned to leave again but stopped in his tracks. Turning back he extended his hand. "For what it's worth thanks. I'd hate to have to break the news to her parents if you hadn't kept her going till we got here."

Senior reached out and shook the man hand. "If you could do me one more small favor I'd appreciate it."

Frowning the soldier looked at Senior for a minute. "I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I ask." Senior cleared his throat for a second before continuing. "Tell Ms. Possible I look forward to the conclusion of our fight. Without outside interference this time."

The soldier looked at Senior for a few seconds before nodding. Turning he left.

Senior didn't waste any time as he made his way into the next room. He ignored the screams coming from his body or the whining of his son. Walking up to the wall mounted monitor he pressed a few buttons. A dark image appeared seconds later.

"Pablo so good to see you. I wish for information."

"I see Senior Senior. Does it concern Ms. Possible?"

"Yes. Should I ask how you know?"

"As always my good friend it would cost money. Now are you interested in the names?"

Senior face remained as grim as ever. "Of course. The usual fee still applies?"

The dark figure seemed to nod before the screen changed. Displayed was the information Senior would need. The name he focused on was one Demitriy Mikail. "Thank you."

A quick push of the buttons brought up another screen. This time an elderly Italian man faced him. "Senior so good to see you. What is the nature of the call?"

"Business I'm afraid, Dante. I need to see a man and I need to talk to him in privacy. Can I count on your help?"

"I don't know Senior this is sort of last minute. Is it necessary?"

"Yes my friend it is. I have a personal matter to deal with." The man on the screen nodded before pressing a few buttons.

"Just send the information over and I'll have it cleared. Just coordinate with the gentleman I send to help you out."

"Thank you old friend." Senior pushed a few final buttons before the screen went blank. Turning around he made to leave fingering the blade in his belt as he walked.

"Father what is this all about?" His son cry caused Senior to look in his direction.

"Why my son this is about the code of the villain." With that he left.

IV.

Demitriy head came up from the desk he was at. The papers in his hand rustled as he laid them back down. With annoyance clear in his voice he called towards the door. "Come in."

He blinked in surprise when he noted the old man that stepped in. The man was wearing a smile on his face as he approached. "What is that you want old man?"

"Oh just a talk my good sir."

"About what?" Demitriy allowed a slight growl in his voice as he voiced his question.

"Why about Ms. Possible." Demitriy felt his blood run cold at that.

"Why would I care about her?"

"My good sir we could banter for days about this but in the end we both know you tried to kill her. I'm here to express my opinion of that."

"And who are you?"

"Why I am her foe of course. Senior Senior Senior."

"The Senior Senior who is always fighting that little..." He never finished the comment as a flash of steel blurred out. He numbly felt the impact in his shoulder. Moments latter he felt the vice grip on his throat.

"Now it may just be the fact that I am an old man but I do believe that is not the proper way to refer to a lady."

A small gasp escaped Demitriy throat as the grip tightened even more. "Now a contest between two people is like a dance. Both strive to out do the other but without the partner in the contest there is no contest at all. Do you understand?" The old man waited till Demitriy gave a slight nod. "Good now you sir have violated that dance. Instead of respecting the rules you have gone ahead and struck in an ungentlemanly manner. It is no different then if you had attempted to rob Ms. Possible of her innocence and since I've always prided myself on following good conduct I can not just sit here and allow this to continue. You do understand my position right?"

Demitriy nodded again. "Good."

V.

Senior sat in the aircraft his body slumped into the chair. From the messages he was receiving he knew that the next morning would not be a pleasant one. A small price though.

He looked down at the blade which he had unfortunately had to soil on that waste of the man. Ms. Possible might have proven to be an honorable rival but that Russian was far from it. It was a shame that he had to waste the effort on him. Maybe the man would take the lesson he had learned this day and apply it in this next life. You could only hope after all.

Reaching over he took a phone from the side. He dialed a quick number and waited.

"Ah yes this is Senior Senior Senior and I'm just calling to inquire about the condition of a Kimberly Anne Possible."

"Yes I'll hold."

"Yes I'm still here."

"I see thank you and please tell her parents that I am glad to hear of her condition."

Senior sit back his fear put aside. He made a mental note to send flowers when he got back home. It was only fitting to send flowers when someone you knew closely was ill after all.

_The end._

_

* * *

_

A/N: A story about SSS. I do believe this may be a first and if not I don't care. I did it anyway.

Well this story is designed to focus on what I truly believe SSS would do if Kim was ever hurt. He just seems like the type of guy who cares about the fight more then anything else. Well hope you liked it and as always read and review.

Disclaimer: KP belongs to Disney.


End file.
